Ensayo y error
by karin vongola
Summary: La curiosidad se había apoderado de ella. Por supuesto no se quedaría con la duda. Hiwatari era un misterio y moría por encontrar la solución.


No es mio, es de Aoki.**  
**

**.*.*.Ensayo y error.*.*.**

¿Y qué si le llamaba la atención conocer aunque fuese un poquito al capitán de los bladebreakers? Desde su primer encuentro, su arisco porte había calado en ella.

Kai Hiwatari. Demasiado sexy para ser tan estoico, y justo esa característica sumaba una copiosa cantidad de puntos a su ya de por si increíble atractivo. ¿Por qué un chico misterioso y tan poco hablador además de hosco, huraño y con un carácter infernal captaba más interés que alguien más conversador y amable? El chico era un misterio sin solución. ¿Hacía falta más explicación? Era curiosa. No le gustaba dejar las cosas sin antes enterarse de qué se trataban. Y estar al corriente de las posibles reacciones de Kai era algo que le carcomía, dando pie al uso de su ya casi abandonada vena investigativa.

Faltaban pocos minutos para dar inicio al torneo de exhibición del nuevo campeonato mundial. El último que podría jugar la mayoría de su generación, por llegar al límite de edad permitido: 16 años. Algunos lo sobrepasaban por uno o dos años, pero lo dejaban pasar por equipos siempre que al menos uno de los integrantes tuviese la edad limitante.

Todos los equipos se hallaban reunidos en una gran sala. Nada más llegar fue a saludar a Rei y sus compañeros de equipo. El bicolor aun no llegaba. Había escuchado que solía presentarse justo a tiempo para ocasiones como esas. Y estuvo al pendiente de su llegada, no paraba de ojear la entrada como quien no quiere la cosa. Si de algo estaba orgullosa, era de su felino sigilo, imperceptible pero letal.

Lo reconoció enseguida de entre el tumulto de gente que iba ingresando al lugar. Incluso su forma de caminar tenía un tinte aristocrático, como si solo le importase el suelo que pisase. ¿Qué tenía el jodido Hiwatari que no tuviesen los demás? Aun no podía definirlo. Pero ese algo era poderosamente atrayente.

Justo en ese momento yacía sentado, de brazos cruzados acompañado de su siempre imperturbable expresión.

Quería probar una cosa. Solo aplicar la ley de ensayo y error.

Amarro una coleta alta en su cabello, intentando crear una imagen seductora. Se quito el jersey que había portado hasta ahora. Vestía un jean que acentuaba sus atributos y una camiseta que complementaba el concepto. Atrás había quedado su figura infantil, dando paso a su actual y femenil estampa. No llevaba maquillaje, sería demasiado para un evento tan sencillo. Sonrió con malicia al ver que incluso sus amigos se quedaban sin habla al mirarla. Su plan estaba funcionando, pero no con el sujeto de prueba.

Avanzó lentamente hacia los bladebrakers con un ligero contoneo de caderas, no demasiado acentuado, pero si lo suficiente para llamar la atención.

Rei la miraba embobado, al igual que Takao. Kai ni siquiera se dignó a abrir los ojos a pesar del barullo. Frustrada por su vano infló los mofletes. No había ido hasta allí por nada. Tropezó _accidentalmente _con él, lo que provoco que sus ojos se abriesen de sopetón, la capturó entre sus brazos por acto reflejo, quedando sus labios a milímetros de distancia.

Haciendo uso de su conocido atrevimiento cerró la distancia con un beso, en medio de una aparente pérdida de equilibrio. Las manos del bicolor reposaban en su cintura, sosteniéndola aún. Apoyo su palma contra su pecho y con una inocente sonrisa agradeció su solícita ayuda emitiendo una disculpa por el pequeño accidente. La expresión en rostro de los bladebreakers no tenía precio.

Una sonrisa triunfal enarcó sus labios al girarse en su camino de regreso con los White Tiger. No solo había logrado que la mirase. Había tocado sus labios con los suyos. Como bonus, Kai la había mirado de arriba abajo con una expresión nada inocente en cuanto se separaron.

Oh sí. Los resultados de la investigación habían sido óptimos.

Hiwatari era aun más sexy de lo que imaginaba. Sus fuertes brazos se sentían cálidos a pesar de que su portador fuese frío como el hielo. Su pecho estaba bien fortalecido, y no dudaba que portase esos eróticos cuadritos. Babeaba de solo pensarlo.

Tomó asiento junto a su equipo lanzándole miraditas ladinas al bicolor. Hiwatari le intercambió unas cuantas, entre inexpresivas e incitantes.

**Fin**

****Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
